A Chocolate Wolf and a Note
by Aynia Myrveinn
Summary: RLNT one-shot!:) What happens to Remus after Sirius' death and he gets a (very) late Valentine's gift from our dear Nymphadora? Ohohoho! Please R&R, but mostly...enjoy!
1. A Chocolate Wolf and a Note

-Wotcher, Remmie! – Tonks said joyously before almost falling flat on her nose in the last step of Grimauld's Place's stairs. – Thanks for catching me – she wrinkled her nose and next thing she was doing the so-called muggle "bambi" stare. The house was now harboring the Weasley family, who were either downstairs, watching Fred and George's last creations from the shop or "sleeping" like Ron (though Hermione had left a while ago to "go get a book in a minute". Well, past half an hour she still hadn't returned.). Harry was still with his uncles, for safety reasons, and was only returning next week.

-Nymphadora... - Remus was holding her tightly, the last moon had been one of the worst ones...the dog was no longer there to keep him company.

-Ok, got it, mate...Say, are those more greys I see? Ok, shutting now! – she chuckled as Remus looked both horrified and slightly annoyed and then winced when Tonks stood up – Uh...Remus, you ok?

-Yes, yes, just...need...to go to sleep...tired... - Tonks' smell got to his nostrils while holding her...the wolf inside him still had sharp senses from the last time, 2 days ago. The smell was simply hers: refreshing, promising peace and rest...young. Young. Remus hated that word.

-You ate already? – Tonks said striding also to his room.

-Yes. – he said lying down on the bed and closing his eyes tiredly.

-Desert too? – Remus looked oddly at her.

-No...Not that I don't appreciate Hermione's cooking but -- stop it! – he said smiling at her laughing outburst – You didn't try her magically-made bread pudding the first time she cooked, did you?

-God, no! Don't I look alive? – she said sitting on the bed's edge to keep from falling of mirth. For some reason Remus seemed to blush in the darkness, but maybe it had been her imagination.– You on the other hand...

Remus smiled sadly – Yeah... - Tonks stopped laughing and before she could say more...

-FINALLY!!! The git agrees! I told him over a thousand times that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt! Courage but NO BRAINS, typically Griffindork-like!– the yelling came from the bathroom. Tonks looked bewildered to Lupin, who just shrugged and murmured quietly "Cerrarus" waiving his wand and the bathroom door closed.

-Severus gave that mirror to me. After a week I understood finally that it simply had not been out of sympathy on my birthday.

-Yah, they both got that greasy snivelly personality isn't it? – she said winking.

After Remus' chuckle, the room suddenly grew quiet, but a peaceful, comfortable quiet. Both knew each other now well enough to simply enjoy the company, even if the conversation lacked.

Tonks suddenly remembered why she came with him.

-Right! I have something for you! Glad you didn't have any desert...Spend all bloody morning making this... -she said and went to her bag in a corner of the room, which she had placed when entering. She sniffed a bit the contents of a purple package murmuring something.

- I'm sorry? Couldn't hear you properly. – she turned around abruptly almost falling again in the process. Remus noticed she was cherry-red in the face.

-Um...it was nothing just...- she almost ran up to him and put nervously the package right in front of his nose, looking down and hiding her face. – Eat it if you're still hungry and...uh...read the note! – almost shoving the small thing to his hands. She stood a few seconds staring at him worriedly and then ran out of the room, even forgetting her job suitcase.

Remus stood looking at the door flabbergast. What in the name of Merlin...? Oh, yes, the package. He opened the folders carefully to reveal a tiny chocolate wolf that fitted the palm of his hand. He stared pleasantly surprised at it and smiled. A real smile, from the heart. Like the ones he gave before Sirius died, just when he though he had recovered after more than 10 years of suffering. He wasn't really hungry, but he was still going to thank Nymphadora for her kindness.

But why in the name of Mad-Eye had she run away like Voldemort was on her tail??? That was his only thought when suddenly the note she had mentioned fell on his lap. Right, the note! Wonder what's in there...

He opened it.

"Wotcher, crazy wolf-boy!" Remus chuckled at the given nickname and the totally nutty writing of Tonks.

"Ok, you're probably wondering how come you got the chocolate, still intact I hope..." Remus looked at the wolf...the tail was half broken, but that was perfectly ok, he smiled "And truth is...well...Happy Valentine's! Yeah, it's kinda late, I know..." Remus looked at the calendar. July 18th. "Well, I wasn't sure of my feelings at the time, so...I give to you now. Because now, Remus J. Lupin, I'm damn sure that I'm bloody in love with you!" Remus stared at the note....reread it twice to be sure and still couldn't get the tomato-red hue off his cheeks. But...how could it be? "There, I said it! Ok...I was supposed to feel more relieved, right? Then how come my hands are shaking like crazy and my dysfunctional stomach is making nods???" Indeed, the writing had become a little...difficult to read. Or maybe it was because of his own shaking hands. "Anyway, just though you had the right to know...And, ok I confess: I had already kept it for a almost a year now and I couldn't take it anymore! Kings was driving me nuts!" Kings??? Oh, God...Who else knew? "Hestia wasn't as merciful though..." Ouch. "In fact, she was the one who gave me this idea.

So I might as well vomit it once and for all! (sorry if the language offends you...) I love you because you're simply the most wonderful man I've ever met. You're kind, generous, a true friend for good or bad, you rarely get mad which sometimes – wait...scratch that, I never saw you mad! - I do confess, it drives me over the edge (in a good way!) how you can be so calm...even with Severus! Whereas I'd already beaten him to a pulp, you simply stare blankly at him, not saying a word! And...hell I think I even love the way you even stare at Harry, kindly, like a godfather, like Sirius." At this, Remus did a double take. She had been watching him really closely...though...she wasn't the only one.

"And though I can never truly like the wolf inside you... I accept it. It's part of you, in a way. I'm sorry for not being able to love it, but...it's the best I can do, I swear! I'm trying really hard!" Remus felt strange...he didn't know exactly what his feelings were, but for some odd reason, he was smiling in wonder, although not aware of it. "And as for the age difference...well, I know you. You're probably worried about that, and you know what? Fuck it!" Remus blinked "13 years are nothing! My parents had an age difference of 18 and they died happy together! On second thought...Ok, dead people are probably not the best examples..." Remus laughed of pure mirth at this.

"But, anyways, this is more a less the sum of all the stuff I've been feeling for you. And it's also why I kinda let you call me by my first name, it sounds ok when you are the one saying it. You don't have to answer this note... ok, letter (since it's too long to be a note anymore, anyway), you can pretend you never read it, and we'll both be back to our lives as if nothing happened, and no one will know, I just wrote this because, as I said before, you had the right to know. I'm probably stoned to sleep, literally, right now. I know myself – after a nerve-wrecking day I get tired like hell and no one's able to wake me, so, I guess that...Goodnight Remus." Remus let out a sign and massaged the brink of his nose tiredly.

Tired. Old. Monstrous. Feared. Scared. Scarred. Sad. That was him.

Lively. Colorful. Young. Beautiful. Happy. Fearless. Innocent. That was her.

So how come in his mind he knew that tomorrow they'd better just be friends as always, and yet his feet were taking him in fast strides to her room, since a seemingly asleep part, deep down in him couldn't make it through the whole damn night?

Ok, so maybe he liked her a little. Not a very tiny one. A little bigger maybe. Oh, for Merlin's sake! He had been watching her from the corner of his eye since he met her at the new Order's first meeting! Her clumsy ways, happy-go-lucky personality and carefree smile hadn't gone unnoticed by him. The way she, cheerfully, had gone and asked him "Are you truly a werewolf? Wow, I've never met one before! I'm Tonks, by the way!" and shook his hand truly charmed with him had been one of the most odd and fond memories he had.

And that's why he could never have her. That's why he'd never, ever let himself be happy with her, and only watch from afar. Because her smile was innocent. Innocent. And even with the upcoming war...Hell, if he gets the chance he'll sacrifice himself for her. He'll bind her with the strongest ropes and perform a permanent Obliviate spell on her and leave her safe amongst the muggles, ever unaware of the war.

He now reached the door of her room. He had to tell her...He had to lie to her, against everything he felt, he had to lie to her. Say exactly the opposite of what he felt, he had to save her. A life with a werewolf was disgracing, unhappy, dangerous. A metamorphmagus was appreciated all over the wizard world for its uniqueness, no one shied away or refused anything to these harmless rarities. In a way he felt jealous but quickly dismissed such selfish thought. He now opened the door...

...only to find a most strange woman in Tonks' bed. He approached carefully the stranger. Who could she be? A newbie from the Order? Was he even in the right room???

The girl...or is it woman? Hmm...woman, definitely. She had short midnight black hair that slightly curled at the tips, a peach colored skin a cute little nose and a body with a few curves, not too many but in the right place from what it seemed though the thin blanket...Stop! What was he thinking? He didn't even know her and-- wait...was that a heart-shaped face? But then this is...

-...Nymphadora?

-Bingo, Rems.- Remus almost jumped back. Tonks curled up from her fetal position and opened her eyes. She looked fully awakened. Like she had been long before he arrived and noticed it.

-You were awake all the time? - She had both yes of a icy-blue color and Remus recalled that she was, after all, Narcissa's niece.

-Yeah. I couldn't sleep knowing you...uh...were reading it. – she blushed and looked down.

-Nymphadora I came to thank you – she looked up at him expectantly – and to say I'm sorry I cannot return your feelings – he finished miserably. He felt like crap.

-Oh...- she looked blankly at him for a moment – You're in love with someone else?

-Yes. – he lied partially. Hell, no! He was in love, yes! But with her! He wanted to bring her to him, keep her in his arms and never let go! He wanted no one else, he realized....because she was one of a kind and he knew it...he knew he'd never fall for anyone else this hard ever again...that's why he wants to protect her, like an untouchable relic, but only from him in the romantic field.

She smiled brokenly and he flinched slightly at this – And what about her? She loves you back?

-I believe so... - he almost murmured.

-I'm glad...Hell, no I'm not! – Remus blinked at this and smiled amused – I'm not gonna stand here and be the hypocrite, masochist – he arched an eyebrow surprised – and stupid Joanne D'Arch I know I'm not! I wish I was in her place! – she huffed even. – I want you to be happy, true, but I couldn't be less happy if you were to declare your flame for his Snivelly royal majesty! – Remus laughed hard at this, Tonks, too, smiled amused - So pray tell, before I get any more crazy ideas...just who the in the name of the Holy Grease is she?

You, he thought. – A very dear friend...one I cannot live without. She supported me more then I'll ever be able to express in words, when I needed someone...anyone the most. – he remembered Sirius' death – In a way I know I cannot imagine nowadays a life without her cheering and constant smile.

Remus had been so lost in his words he completely forgot he was talking and looking directly at Tonks. He hadn't even seen her approach him with a cunning smile on her face. Only when she warped her little arms around him did he wake up.

-Nym--Nymphadora...???

-What, Remus? – she said coming closer – Are you uncomfortable?

-No...I mean, uh...sorta, I mean...! – well, he didn't get to say a lot more. Tonks lips had closed around his and he just stood there shocked and in absolute bliss. Then it stoped as softly as it had begun. She smiled gently with a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

-I don't wanna regret today, because I don't know if there'll be a tomorrow, Remus.

-Nymph...- he signed – I'm 13 years your senior. I'll be always in-between jobs because I'm a werewolf and I'll only bring you pain. They may never find a cure, do you know what that means?...

-Yeah, and frankly...I don't give a flobberworm's arse about it!

-But I do! It's your future!

-And I want you to be part of it, because you love me too! – Remus stared wide-eyed at her and she smiled cheekily.

-That other girl you were talking about...unless it was Molly Weasley, (and she's a married woman, mind you) I remember no other standing there for you during the nights you grieved over my cousin's death, behind everyone's backs.

-But...-he rested his forehead against hers – You know I'm tired of fighting. I've been fighting my whole life against my own demons and I'm exhausted. You know this and you're using it to break my shell...my defenses cannot take much more, I know that it's impossible to refuse anymore, nowadays. I know I cannot refuse you anymore, Nymph because deep down I know you'll bring me peace, so I'm begging you...please don't doom yourself. Draw away while you still can.

She smiled sadly.

-Then we're both doomed to oblivion. Because I refuse to lose hope. And _you _are my hope. – this time he kissed first before she could move any closer. He moved his lips over her, tasting her, moving around her tongue, caressing her with utter gentleness, until they were lying on the bed, her aver him, holding each other tightly.

It was sweet, maybe with some pain, suffering but it held absolutely no regrets only a promise. One of happiness in a maybe not so distant future.

-RONALD WEASLEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERMIONE'S BED?!? AND BUTT-NAKED FOR THAT MATTER!!! – Remus and Tonks stopped for a moment when they heard Thunder Molly and then suddenly a "thump!"of 2 people on the upper floor that apparently had fallen off a bed. Both then stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

»»»»»»»»Two years after the Golden Trio's graduation«««««««

Voldemort had finally been vanquished. In the end, Albus Dumbledore had to sacrifice himself like many of the Order of the Phoenix, Percy Weasley had died too when trying to save his younger sister, Ginny, from one of the Death Eaters attacks. Her fianc's father had been the one performing the Killing Curse out of rage that hit Percy instead of her, nowadays after many struggles and pain, she and Draco were married, happy and with a kid on the way.

Draco Malfoy had turned to the Light Side (along with Blaise Zabini) after Voldemort murdered his mother and though he truly disliked Ginevra Weasley, in the end though still a brat, and many times cold as a stone, and hardly talkative, his heart had warmed up to her, even though public displays of affection were literally prohibited on his side, everyone knew he was crazy for that girl and so was she for him.

Harry Potter was currently an Auror in training, after fighting the Dark Side and dealing the final blow to Voldemort for murdering Dumbledore and many others he loved. The thunderbolt-like scar had finally faded away. There were rumors he had met and was currently seeing this cute petite Indian girl, but all in deep secrecy.

Hermione and Ron, in the same year of graduation had gotten married and now had 3 girls, with another in line, inside Hermione's tummy. The 2nd pregnancy had been hard on Hermione and she almost hexed Ron (who was trying to calm her down by holding her hand, even if he was scared like hell while doing it) over 3 times to oblivion during the delivery out of pain and yelling "Another one like this and I swear you'll never again have the BALLS to do it again, Ron!!!". This one resulted in a set of crazy twins, needless to say uncles Fred and George were their favorites amongst both sides of the family. Ron had become one of the best keepers in the whole of Northern Europe, working for the new team Nothing Hillers, who had won many national Quidditch championships thanks to him. Hermione worked in the Secret Department of Mysteries, meaning basically that absolutely no one had any idea of what her missions and errands were about. She had become a most valuable member, though.

As for our couple...Well, let's not make things sweet when they aren't. Remus had been badly injured and tortured during the War, almost dying during the transportation to St. Mungos. Tonks was lost during it, and for almost a whole year now no news of her were given, besides that she had been declared as "another of the Great War's sorrowful casualties".

Remus refused to eat, drink or sleep for that matter. He didn't cry. He no longer felt the strength to do so. They were going to tell everyone about themselves during Valentine's, but the War suddenly begun a week before that. The last time Remus ever saw Tonks was when she was taken away, bleeding severely, by some Death Eaters shouting something at each other, then he had blacked out due to blood loss.

He was now sitting in a couch in front of a dead fireplace in Lupin Manor. Grimauld's Place had been destroyed, the last Black memory finally at peace. His friends visited him often, but he was deft to them, all he saw was delusional images of Tonks laughing, crying, pouting, smiling...

-Remus...?

Oh, jolly great!... Now they had sound too! Well, he might as well play along, it's not as if he wasn't alone right now.

-Yes, Tonks?

-Are you...are you ok? – he chuckled bitterly.

-Do I look that bad?

-Kinda... - the delusional voice seemed to come closer from behind him – Why won't you turn around...? – the voice asked sadly.

-Just to find myself alone again? Just to find out there's nothing but air behind me? Just to suffer a little more? No, thank you; I've had enough of that.

-Air behind you?

-Like all previous times, yes. Though this time my mind gave me a sound bonus apparently. Quite entertaining. – he smiled a phantomlike smile.

-I'm real, Remus. – he suddenly felt a pair or warm hands closing over his cheeks, gently. What in the name of...- And I came back for you, not for this shadow of yourself. – the hands went to his shoulders – Turn around and _look _at me, you crazy wolf-boy. – the voice finished tiredly, but amused.

He couldn't do this. It was too hard, what if she wasn't real again? He signed. What for? He might as well surrender, illusions were better than nothing. He turned around.

She was very tanned, for some odd reason. Her yes, the same icy-blue. Slightly thinner than last he saw her, her hair had grown a little in length, but it was doubtlessly her real self. She had once told him the reason he was the only one she showed her real form was because "well, if I get lost with my wondrous sense of orientation, I'm sure you will be the only one able to find me!". He smiled brokenly at the memory.

Her face fell off her amused expression.

-You don't believe me?

-I'm dreaming. You actually expect me to think of this as real?

-Well, yes! Blimey, if it's gonna be this way with you, I have just the solution! – she grabbed him be the collar of the t-shirt and kissed him, hard. Square on the lips.

Lupin looked bewildered at her, pushing her away.

-Nymph???

-Bloody hell, yes!!! I didn't cross a whole desert for you to confuse me with some blasted ghost, you twit! – Remus stared agape at her.

-But...You were...

-Dead, yes. – she dismissed it with a frustrated wave of her hand. – Heard it over a million times already, since the arrival to Hogwarts, from the Sahara. So, I'll explain it again: blasted gits of Death Eaters took me away to Nott Manor and tried to torture me to confession, well, as soon as I got the hang of my wand again, I fled. I found a portkey and ended up in the middle of Africa. Apparently I stayed there for months, according to records, but that was because I couldn't find a single wizard community by myself and stayed living with some kind Tuaregue tribes for a good while, even brought some presents. – she pointed at a large hand bag besides her in the floor. – And voilá! I'm here again.

For many moments Remus simply continued to stare at her smiling face. Then he smiled himself.

-You got some new sun-due freckles. – he said caressing her cheek gently and then hugged her tightly, closing his eyes – You also feel more bony to me.

-You're no prize yourself, crazy wolf. – she said, hugging him back – I missed you. Too much, in fact. – she chuckled.

-Likewise, my love. – then he lifted her head gently, looked at her in the eyes. They both suddenly burst out laughing of relief, mirth but most of all, of happiness. So they kissed once the laughing stopped.

A year later they announced they were getting married. Molly was the only one shocked. Everybody else knew it for years now, the couple just stood agape at the finding, but the best comment was definitely from George:

-We had already made bets on it, needless to say...- he turned casually to a very annoyed Ron -...that you owe me a cap with all the Chudley Cannons' signatures, Ronniekins.

-Blimey, Remus and Tonks! What took you so long?! – everyone just laughed at that while Remus took a pink hue and Tonks out of adoration kissed his cheek.

In the next four years they had 3 kids and called it even. Hayden, Elijah and Catherine Lupin. They where the New Marauders along with the Weasley Twin girls, as Tonks liked to refer to them.They were truly unstoppable. The couple burned the Lupin Manor and the tragedy it held, during Lupin's childhood, in its basement. The 5 Lupins now lived near Hogwarts just like Hagrid (who had _finally _started dating Madame Maxime!). There, inside the school, Severus after years of struggle had finally taken over the position of DADA teacher and beamed in such a way that made him soften somewhat to the students, Longbottom's graduation also had contributed to the improvement of his humor. Well, he at least took no more points from Griffindor...but even _that_ was probably because he had his eyes on this new Divinations' teacher (oh, the sweet irony of it!) and she didn't seem to be bothered at all by it, one would think at times that during dinners they actually _winked_ at each other.

-He's still a greasy git to you, nevertheless. – Tonks huffed in indignation, Remus laughed at this.

Remus now teached Transfiguration, the discipline that he since student had always loved the most, the vague open due to the fact that Minerva McGonnagal was the new Hogwarts' Headmistress.

Tonks still worked in the Ministry, under Prime Minister Arthur Weasley's tutorship for Vice-chair woman.

_CRASH!!!_

- There they go again... - Remus sighed with resignation while Tonks chuckled at the now probably horror-streaked face of their children after just breaking (for the 5th time) their father's Russian vase.

And so, I suppose one could call this a happy ending.

Voilá.

FINIS EN BEAUTÉ!!!


	2. Thank u's

Hey, sorry to answer the reviews so long after receiving them! ;P

My computer was knocked out for a WHOLE month! Oopsie?

Morrwen – I never managed to find those stories u indicated me, but I'll thank u anyway, I truly loved ur review , I am astonished that u found my work worthy of pro quality blushes like mad, domo arigato!!!

Bansheecall – ur review was very endearing, I thank u . I thought nobody would find the Snape bit any good, I was pleasantly surprised!

As I said, this was a one-shot. Aka 1 chapter only (thought I have seen this one-shot of 15 chapters! Hmm...)

And finally the disclaimer! "Only the plot is mine, the whole rest is JK Rowling's" voilá!


End file.
